megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Konoe
|englishva= }} Akira Konoe is a character from Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Major Character (Antagonist) Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Akira Konoe lived in an extremely abusive household where his father killed his mother for money and hated him to the point that he just wanted to murder him. His neighbours tried to call police in but failed because he was the CEO of Madicce. 20 years ago, his father came into kill him. He thought that it was a burglary and he was watching Zephyrman during that time, and he wished for Zephyrman to kill whoever tried to kill him. Mistaking that this was a burglar, he killed him before he could. When he grown up, he took over Madicce from his father. Kuon Ichinose sold the base code of the AI EMMA app in hopes of Konoe improvising it. Konoe improvised it and turned it into an app that allows personal revenge, creating Jails all over Japan. This stems from his past trauma, resulting in him modifying the app to make a world devoid of crimes and fashioning himself as a hero. Using it, his company, Madicce became a billion dollar mega enterprise. During the events of the game, he also offered heart changing services to Jun Owada, although he already planned on taking Owada down from the beginning. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts later became one of his targets of his blind pursuit of justice. When the Thieves return to Kyoto, Akira uses EMMA to manifest a Jail to capture the Phantom Thieves, dragging Zenkichi Hasegawa's daughter, Akane Hasegawa in because she used the EMMA app in an attempt to "save her." He is the owner of the Osaka's Jail, which takes the form of a sci-fi utopia that makes him the sole hero of the world, for his EMMA app will wipe out all crimes. Once the party defeats the Lock Keeper located in his household, they send the calling card by hijacking a Madicce Zeppelin and drop them. While at first completely unfazed by the calling card, he realized that the plan to use Kyoto's Jail as a trap against the Phantom Thieves had failed and he throws his cellphone into the floor out of anger. The party chides him for not being very different from his father and he becomes enraged, transforming into Zephyrman and controls a massive armored robot named "Armor Zephyrus." After it collapses, he emerges out of the robot's debris and transforms into Hero Akira and fights them on foot, but was defeated nonetheless. He then confesses for all of his crimes and promises to shut down the EMMA app because he used it to brainwash the public. During the next Madicce meeting, Konoe personally confesses to his staff and promises to turn himself to the police, before Zenkichi Hasegawa and Miyako Kaburagi arrive to arrest him personally. Gallery Etymology His first name, Akira (明) means "Bright" and his last name, Konoe (近衛) means "Guard." This indicates that he is a firm defender of justice; while this is in fact, true as EMMA helped the wronged to regain their fame, it is also distorted and radical as he forcefully removes all crimes in the world by means of mass mind control, all while allowing the users of EMMA to commit wrongs on an unprecedented scale. Trivia * Akira Konoe is the first human target to be completely unfazed by any calling card; it was the EMMA app's failure from capturing the Thieves that alerted him. *Konoe's savior complex, as well as his status as a secondary accomplice is similar to that of Kunino-sagiri. *Hero Akira's design and ability to drive mecha is a reference to ''sentai ''genre superheroes. References Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters